Rubia
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Había llegado a aquel punto en el que estaba harta de todo, de ver siempre a la misma gente, de estar siempre entre las mismas cuatro paredes, de hacer siempre lo mismo. Demasiada rutina para alguien como ella.


_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3._

 **Rubia**

—Papá —su voz, ligeramente nasal, precedió a su entrada en la habitación de su padre. Era sábado y las clases ya habían terminado. Tenía un plan y nada ni nadie iba a chafárselo—. Papá ¿estás aquí?

—Elisabeth ¿qué haces aquí?

El director salió de su cuarto de baño particular envuelto en su albornoz azul, viejo y desgastado. Olía a aquel jabón que compraban cuando su madre aún vivía con ellos, ella lo odiaba tanto como lo añoraba.

—Papá ¿puedo ir a la ciudad?

Jean-Pierre la miró poniéndose las gafas, su hija jamás pedía permiso para ir a la ciudad, él lo sabía y la dejaba ir y venir sin tener que dar explicaciones porque sabía cómo era de difícil para ella vivir así; lo complicado que había sido abandonarlo todo para recluirse en aquel internado.

—Quiero ir a cortarme el pelo.

El director frunció el ceño, era tan inusual.

—¿Necesitas dinero?

—No, hasta luego papi.

Sissi salió dando saltitos de la residencia de profesores. No era que necesitase permiso de su padre para cortarse el pelo, pero pensó que pidiéndoselo quizá se enfadaría menos con ella cuando descubriese lo que iba a hacer.

Había llegado a aquel punto en el que estaba harta de todo, de ver siempre a la misma gente, de estar siempre entre las mismas cuatro paredes, de hacer siempre lo mismo. Demasiada rutina para alguien como ella.

Kadic estaba bien, le permitía vivir sin complicarse la vida, pero la asfixiaba. A veces tenía la sensación de que las paredes se retorcían para atraparla y ahogarla, que los cristales no eran más que barrotes transparentes que la tentaban con la idílica visión del parque de Kadic y el punto donde acababa el campus y empezaba el bosque.

Nadie entendía su agónica soledad y su imperiosa necesidad de encajar. Quería encajar, quería que la quisieran, quería vivir.

Eran muchos los que la envidiaban creyendo que tenía una vida de ensueño; "la cabeza hueca de Sissi Delmas, la hija del director", sabía que eran muchos los que pensaban así de ella y ella les respondía con desdén y mirándoles siempre por encima del hombro. Pero ella no tenía la cabeza hueca, ni estaba en las nubes, se daba cuenta, aunque fingía no enterarse de nada.

Subió al autobús dando saltitos, se sentó junto a la ventana y observó los edificios pasar. Quería impresionar a todo el mundo, dejarlos con la boca abierta. Sonrió. Pulsó el botón de parada y saltó fuera de autobús cuando este se detuvo a unos metros de la peluquería.

Empujó la puerta y la campanita de la entrada tintineó. El dueño la miró y le sonrió.

—Sissi querida ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Un cambio de look urgente, Julio.

—¿Algo en concreto?

La idea en su mente perdió fuerza, dudó, miró al peluquero.

—Estoy en tus manos.

Julio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sabía lo mucho que aquella cría superficial apreciaba su negra cabellera, que le diera vía libre para experimentar con ella le produjo un escalofrío, pero se repuso rápidamente. La dirigió a una de las butacas, ella tomó asiento y miró su reflejo en el espejo.

—Despídete de lo que ves querida.

Y Sissi lo hizo, le dijo adiós a esa imagen que la representaba. Ojos azules, cabello negro, piel pálida.

«Adiós» se dijo a sí misma y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

—Ya puedes mirarte — le anunció Julio largo tiempo después.

Sissi abrió los ojos y se observó con incredulidad. Bucles dorados allí donde hasta entonces había cabello lacio y negro, más corto, más salvaje.

—¿Qué te parece?

Se vio a sí misma como una muñeca, se veía diferente, extraña, desconocida. Pero se sentía bien, sorprendentemente bien.

—Me gusta —pronunció, se dio cuenta de que le temblaba ligeramente la voz—. Me veo increíble.

Julio se mostró satisfecho y la despacho con un "hoy invito yo" cuando fue a pagar, que le hubiese dejado experimentar con ella le había parecido un regalo del cielo.

Regresó a Kadic en el autobús, esquivando cualquier posibilidad de encuentro con alguien que la conociese, quería sorprender a todo el mundo con su cambio, quería que a partir de ese día todo fuese nuevo.

Quería que su vida cambiase para siempre.

Dio un pequeño rodeo tras atravesar la verja de entrada del internado, para evitar cruzarse con cualquier alumno, rumbo a su cuarto, cargada con una bolsa del supermercado en la que había un sándwich y una botella de agua. No pensaba bajar a cenar a la cafetería, así nadie la vería hasta la mañana siguiente.

Subió apresurada los escalones que la separaban de su habitación y cerró la puerta con ímpetu. Lo había logrado. Rió, una risa cargada de adrenalina.

Soltó la bolsa y se miró en el espejo, una vez más, apenas se reconoció, aquel pelo rubio la hacía parecer tan diferente, estaba impaciente por que amaneciese y ver la reacción de toda la academia, incluido su padre. Quería, sobre todo, ver la reacción de aquel idiota que siempre se metía con ella.

 **Fin**

 _ **Notas de la autora:  
**_ _¡Hola! Shot incluido en el reto 365. Cuando empecé a ver Code: Lyoko Evolution me sorprendió ver a Sissi rubia, me imaginé algo así para motivar el cambio, aunque no había escrito aún sobre eso.  
Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
